OneMinute Forevers
by fallenSOULiii
Summary: RYOSAKU A kiss always means something. You just have to believe in chances.SEQUEL TO COME. :
1. Chapter 1

**"Empty Confessions"**

There are moments that I am led to believe that I have everything I ever wanted. Well I do, in some ways.

**First,** I'm in a new school- a school I've always wanted to be in, a sophomore in an all-girls high school.

**Second,** Im still with my bestfriend and my Grandma is in good shape- save for the time that she freaked out when I cut my hair into a bob. I laughed at her reaction, she totally loved my long locks.

**Third,** I'm sitting here in the train- I thought I missed it but as luck helped me out, I made it.

_Times like these, I want to tell myself that everything around me is in place and I won't be broken ever again. But like all other things that are unreal, all things that are just a product of my imagination.. as the train slows down, reality sets in._

_He just sat there, his head turned away- like he had his own little world that I can't come across. He clutched his bag like treasures were hidden in it and he kept quiet while people near him are chatting away. He was always like that, always distant and cold. never caring and I know I should never try to be part of him but I couldn't it.. It was like my whole body was wrapped in chains and a thread ties me up in his pinky. _

_He stood up, something so casual, something so ordinary and usual but that is just what i need. Someone real, Someone like him. _

**x 0 x 0 o 0 x 0 x**

I was never into the whole "fitting in" business with a crowd, but the new me? it was someone I never thought existed. A Ryuzaki Sakuno who could talk infront of a crowd. A Sakuno that could walk across the hallways with her head help up high.

" Ryuzaki, pass the newspaper please. "

Kawamura-sensei brought my thoughts back and I handed him the paper. He lways wanted to read the paper, with the same old news inside. unchanging. His glasses tilted downward but he didn't care.

"We have a tennis match later."

tennis.

what was that word again?

Few years ago, my world revolved around those six letters and someone who has his name splattered all over the pages of every tennis magazine I see. I tightened my grip and tried my best to smile.

"I can't. I have a meeting with the student council."

"Ah- Ryuzaki, You're not yet the president and you're just in your sophomore

year..you better take it easy."

"I'll try. But the Sports Festival is coming up and I have to help out. "

"Now that you said it, you better see what's going on outside. "

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Something about a tennis player."

I Looked at the students all gazing at someone in particular in the fields. All eyes were glued pass the windows and I pushed my way into the crowd- only to find myself staring at the one person that I swore never to look at again. I'm no longer the same twelve year old who cried so easily.

"Can you believe it? Its Echizen-Kun!! He came even if we didn't give a formal invitation!"

I smiled and felt a surge of blood pump from my heart.

"He was always like that.." I said softly.

"always what?"

"unwelcome.. "


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nerve to LET GO.. **

"You're old friends right?"

"Something like that- before.. " I answered and walked pass the crowd but someone caught my hand.

"You can't run forever.."

"I'm not running."

I said impatiently and walked with a faster pace.

"You should've fled Japan and hid in a remote cave if you didn't want to see him again!"

I stopped at my tracks. she was right.

"I told you to go as far away as you can from him. but you didn't.."

"I-"

"Don't want to." she finished my sentence for me and I knew she was right but I refused.

"Its nothing like that." I said flatly.

"Its exactly like that. we've been friends eversince I could remember- I know what happenned.. I was there!!"

She was bringing up the topic I buried so long ago and I should never turn that way again.

" I want to forget him. I honestly do- "

I said it, its been formed in my mouth a million seconds before and I don't why it suddenly slipped now.

"I tried so hard to erase him completely, but its like forgetting who I am."

I gathered my thoughts and looked away,

"Sakuno, "

Tomoka touched my shoulder but it had no effect... The past few years of my life is a step towards a nightmare.. For I chose to wake up from a life without the things I live for.

"Sakuno, its been- four years since the incident happened. We both know that no one wanted it to happen, "

"He wanted it."

**x 0 x 0 o 0 x 0 x**

**FROM:** Piece of Advice

Sakuno,

HEY! Its been a long time since I've mailed you.. school is hell! But I squeezed in a minute just to shake your dreary world up. Tomoka tells me that you're turning into a drama queen again. one word for

you, IGNORE. get it? pretend he's not there. Even if the whole school clamors and screams his name- that wouldn't be hard right? or I have another option- just be his friend again. I know you, I know you too much that I just know you can't live w/out him.. Can't stand NOT to be a part of his world.. we all know what happened to you, i know what he said- those very words he told you that turned you into "that". I'll admit it now, he was partly right.. what happened to you, you wanted it. you had your own decision- you should've just ran away.. but you didn't.

i'm not making sense. sorry.

always,

anne .

"Sakuno- I have a great idea!"

President Aiko's eyes twinkled as if she's jst discovered something so great.. I adore her, such a strong personality and always upbeat.

"for the sports festival?"

"yes- for that! and for a treat for the girls in this school!"

She held my hand and I knew something was coming, I just didn't know what and when she said it- the world stopped.. It kept ringing in my ear.

"WHY DON'T WE HAVE A THANK-YOU Party for ECHIZEN?"

_An axe dropped in my head.. _

"He'll help the tennis team for a week, just in time for the festival."

_what the hell is she talking about?_

"I can see the positive publicity for the council.. the girls love him.. the boys want to be like him.. Its perfect!!"

_you have no idea.. _

"and im hoping you could organize it- "

my knees are hurting again and I said an inaudible sigh of pain.

"what's wrong ryuzaki?"

"oh- nothing. Ah, me? why me? I haven't seen him for four years or rather, talked to him in any way. "

"Ryuzaki.. or, Sakuno.. please help me out on this one. You are not a stranger to Echizen. You've been in the same school and you're friends right?"

"not exactly."

"But you practically saved his life!"

I froze.

How the hell did she know that? the accident was never revealed in public, It was kept in the four corners of Seigaku.

"Look- Ryuzaki. I know everything about my People in the student council, that's how good I am. "

"I can't do it."

I finally said it.

"I don't understand you. you saved his life, now you don't want to organize a petty party for him? you're so complicated!"

she replied exasperated. I knew Aiko wouldn't let me out the room without saying yes. maybe, anne

was right- I'm not bound to be his friend again but we can just be 'civilized' people. I just have to keep 'the accident' in the back of my head.

"Okay- I'll do it."

"thank you so-"

"don't thank me yet. its a deal, no after class council meeting for me- For amonth. deal?"

"Its a deal."

**FROM:** Thanks. I Miss you. :)

THANKS for giving your advice, I remembered your hourly messages years ago. You had so much to say back then. Anyway, Im finally facing it. Im entering into the RYOMA world again. don't ask how, I hope I won't fall down when I talk to him. You know, sometimes- I wish december 7 - that night, never happened. I still do.

:D got to go, i have alot of plans to make. i'll hear from you soon.

ME, R.S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing you through a glass is intoxicating... **

For years, I avoided to watch any of his matches. I'm afraid to feel good about him or even cheer him on. I'm deathly afraid to remember that I had a life I could be proud of when he was part of me.

"Ryuzaki!!"

I snapped back to reality and turned to see a cheerful Aiko passing by and walking towards ryoma who turned to look at me. I hate that look-

"Echizen-kun! I'm glad you're still here. "

"Hn." He was still staring at me. I wanted to dissapear that very moment, but I can't run away again.

"You know her right?"

Aiko motioned her hand towards me and all I can say Is.. _I'm going to die_! inside my head, that phrase "Im going to die" kept on repeating. I swore I swallowed my tongue that very moment.

"Uh- Hi. haven't seen you for a while."

I mustered to say a stupid hello phrase to him.

"You've been avoiding me. "

what did he just say?

I blinked twice and it was so silent.

"ahh- I have to go, Ryuzaki. please tell him what our school wants to, okay? I have a class! BYE!"

and aiko was gone. the wall that divided us earlier is now gone and I am forced to answer his question.

"Um- I wasn't.. "I stuttered,

"I was not avoiding you."

"Why did you leave Seigaku?"

"I wanted a new environment." I smiled at him. I need to win this nerve game with him.

"You like it here?"

He sat down the ground and fixed his racket,

"Of course I do. By the way, You should come to our Sports Festival party this saturday. "

"I'm not a part of this school."

why did he have to give me 'the attitude' after ruining my life and giving me years of uncertainty? he never changed.

"You're the school guest and its a thank-you party for you, But if you'll ask me. I don't want you anywhere this school and besides- we don't have anything to be thankful for to you."

I spat out coldly and he looked up. It was different, as if he was sorry.. But I knew he wasn't.

"Okay- I'll go."

"Good. see you then, you can bring some of your friends along. "

**x 0 x 0 o 0 x 0 x**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Tomoka's voice could be heard in the whole room and I sank in my chair.

"You actually talked to him? You really did?!"

She was so surprised and hugged me tight, like I did something so momentous.

"So- you're actually accepting him back?"

"Nothing like that, Im more of being 'civilized' with him."

"Does being civilized include starting a fight with him?"

"I didn't start a fight!"

"But you wanted to indirectly offend him! with the- 'there's nothing to be thankful for' line"

I laughed at her comments. Then a thought crossed me.

"Tomoka, after the accident- did you get mad at echizen?"

"Sakuno, I hated him for saying those words to you. I hated him for he did not protect you, cause I expected he will. But I never blamed him for what happened to you.. I blamed him for being so cold and weak that it cost you your life. "

I didn't know what to say. For years, Tomoka never complained of my sudden change and went along with my ryoma-avoiding-world.

"I'm scared."

I said it and stared at my book,

"To be myself again."

**BULLETIN BOARD**

You are all invited to join the SPORTS FESTIVAL PARTY in our school grounds this saturday, DECEMBER SEVEN. Party starts at exactly 6:00 pm. You can bring guests along but the school is not liable to their safety. :D Wear anything you fancy, its time to have fun!!

-aiKo

"Is it true? echizen is coming?" a classmate asked me eagerly.

"yes he is."

"Oh my God! I have to tell everyone!"

The news spread like wildfire and before I knew it, everyone's mouth was whispering.

_"E-CHI-ZEN."_


	4. Chapter 4

**.. and I fall apart in your hands, **

The day finally came. I couldn't recognize half of the guests who entered, probably because half of them were wearing "I LOVE ECHIZEN" or "ICE-PRINCE" and worse, " MARRY ME RYOMA!" I thought of lleading them in a room and locking them up for they will be trouble but Aiko allowed them in-

"Ryuzaki, its okay! Let's have fun!"

I could not blame her, its her final year in school and she should make the most out of it.

"Sakuno, come on, the party is getting really good!"

Tomoka was so upbeat and I noticed she was holding a half-empty beer bottle.

"Who brought those drinks? those are not allowed!!" I hissed at her and snatched the bottle but she snatched it back again.

"This senior year students brought it in! teachers are not present, and if they are- they're staying in the tent with all the goody-good stuff."

"you're drunk-"

"I'm not! Do I look like I am?"

I stared at her, her cheeks were red. Her hair is dishiveled, probably because she kept on moving among the crazy crowd and her eyes were WIDE open.

"Yes. you are drunk and you look drunk.. "

I walked away and left her alone. I had to find aiko, ALCOHOL ON SCHOOL GROUNDS? How could she miss that? Those seniors could be expelled!

"Oh there you are-"

Before I knew it, I was dragged into a crowd with a bonfire on the center.

"here- hold your glass."

"aiko! you have to hear this."

"later ryuzaki,, "

Girls and Boys were separated and the glass I was holding had a name on it. Suichiro R. The tennis player? the other girls also held a glass.

"Now- now, Let's play 'Glass of Chance' ."

what the hell was she talking about?

"What are the chances of two people holding the glass of each other at the count of whenever I want to stop?"

"WOOOOOHHHHH!"

The crowd went beserk and a gril took my glass and replaced it with hers,

"I'm sorry ryuzaki, I want to hold his glass.."

"Uh- fine.. "

"Now, no cheating!! you have to pass it around as I keep counting and whoever finds their luck will get a chance to drink twenty shots.. "

"that's sweet!!"

The guys whistled and some girls at my back cheered on..

"twenty different alcohol shots for the two of you to finish.. "

what was she talking about?

"aiko! what the hell??"

I whispered angrily when she got back beside me but she just smiled at me.

"no one will know.."

"this is insane!"

"Ryuzaki, try to loosen up a little bit. okay?? "

"LETS START!"

1- Bryan Williams

2- Shinichi L.

3- Kaido K.

4- Tamako H.,

5- Ryu S.

6- Uchiyama T.

7- i love you.. Nishido S.

8- (BLANK PAPER)

9- RYOMA E.

STOP!!

I couldn't believe the glass I was holding. . I began to believe this stupid game. what are the chances really? chances that he's holding my glass as well.

"Now- my friends from the drama club- please check and verify all the

papers.. "

They looked at our glasses and the papers inside, giving signlas to the other side. There was a part of me that wanted Ryoma to hold my glass, I just don't like the twenty shots part.

"and now- the two people given the chance tonight are- "

I held my breath.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN AND SAKUNO RYUZAKI!!"

Before I knew it, I was shoved into him and the girls were obviously dissapointed that they didn't get his glass and the everyone in the festival gathered round just to cheer us on.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. "

I told him, but he held my hand.

"Its you're fault, you invited me here."

he said, but he was didn't look at me. His hands were almost cold, and I know I shouldn't think about it. but I wished he would never let go.

"Now- take your price! drink the shots.."

The crowd went wild and screamed our name. I could never drink any of this.

"Aiko, you're crazy- I won't drink this."

"Ryuzaki, don't spoil the fun.." she smiled slyly at me and a loud cheer turned up again, I turned around and Ryoma already finished two shots.

"stop that!"

he didn't listen he just drank the fourth one-

"you shoudn't do that, that is not allowed here. I'm sorry.."

I know it was stupid, but I was close to tears already.

"I won't drink any, so stop! you're leading them on.. "

on his ninth drink, the crowd was noisier than ever- giving me a chilly feeling.

"now its your turn ryuzaki!!" Aiko squealed and motioned for the crowd to

shout and give me confidence but

"Ryuzaki doesn't drink- i'll take the last ten. "

Ryoma said in his usual inaudible tone but somehow, everyone managed to hear it.

Silence.

"You just can't help falling in love with out tennis prince!! how swweetttt!!"

"YEAHHH!!"

"go ryoma!!"

He was still holding my hand and I wanted to run away with him. I shouldn't have invited him in here in the first place. I should've just said NO and told aiko that Ryoma hates parties, But I didn't. I was too selfish.

"AND- echizen is finished!!"

Ryoma smirked at the crowd and let go of me, he headed out and dissapeared.

"He really has a thing for you!!" Tomoka suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"He did that for you?! I swear he''ll topple down before he gets home!"

"what?"

"those are strong drinks sakuno! his head will be swirling for a minute and maybe, he'll pass out in the streets."

_in the streets.. _

I ran as fast as I could to find him, everyone said he probably went home cause he said something like 'i won't stay any longer. thanks' to the teachers in the tent. Where was he? He could get in trouble! Am I saving him again? I pushed the thought aside and walked briskly. there he was, in the front steps of a convenience store. with a water bottle in his hand,

"Let's go home. I'll call a cab."

I said in a moderate tone and waited for his answer.

"You don't have to- I'll take the bus. that will be easier, "

He stood up, but he fell down and I caught him. My knees hurt like hell when I bent it with force but I fought so hard not to show the pain in my face.

"Stop it Ryuzaki."

"You should stop talking"

"You're knees are hurting.. Let go.. "

So he knew. He knew what happened,

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll walk you to the station, so stop complaining."

"You shouldn't do this. Let go. please."

please..

I never heard that word from him- for like, FOREVER. He really meant what he said. I hate him. I blame him for losing something so important. I loathe him for makig me this way, But tonight- like all other nights when I was twelve years old. It didn't matter. It didn't matter that I feel my knees and legs are breaking apart, I have to get him home. I can't LET GO.

"Will you just stop talking?"

I said. Tears flowed down my cheeks because of the pain and this feeling that I want to stop.

Drops of rain fell and let the tears flow, He wouldn't see it.

"I'm sorry. " He whispered, but his eyes were almost closed.

"we're near the station, i'll tell the driver to drop you off. all of them know you- incase you don't know that . You'll be in your home safely. "

We were already in the station and he bought some medicine, he drank it and sat down.

"Okay- you rest here while we're waiting for the train."

The rain poured and it was so dark that the lights didn't even help. there are a few people and I realized. It's DECEMBER 7. The day I died. I glanced at him and he was sleeping, leaning on my shoulder and I couldn't help but cry. I always thought that tears are for those who weep. But now, I know. Tears can be for happiness I never thought I'll find again. For the happiness I can't

have. For the frustrations that I keep on remembering and most of all, for my stolen dreams.

He moved and I realized he was awake. He looked up at me and I can't stop it any longer.

"why are you crying?" he whispered, his head resting on my shoulders.

"I'm just tired. im tired of you."

"I thought you were tired of me four years ago?"

"I thought so to." I bit my lip

"I have to go, " I stood up and ran towards violent drops of the rain. I didn't care that it made my kness hurt more. I wanted to feel something real.

"what are you doing? you're not the drunk one!"

He took my hand and looked straight in my eyes.

"Don't come near me again. Avoid me.. "

"You shouldn't be so nice to me,"

I knew he was right, It was a toned down version of the one he said before. I remembered it again and

-PAK!-

I slapped him.

"I can't believe im as weak as ever!!"

I gritted my teeth and he stared right at me.

"you're not weak-"

He came even closer and I was paralyzed by his gaze. He pressed his lips against mine, so careful and full of emotions and I kissed him back knowing that this is where I want to be right now. His arms were wrapped around me and I knew I had my life back.

then we broke off-


	5. Chapter 5

**"I should tell you, I'm disaster.."**

She just stood there, like I was a mist of the air that cools her soft brown hair. Her eyes are faltering but she kept her mouth shut, trying so hard to control herself. Years ago, she looked like a total wreck- bloody and dishiveled as the burning drops of the rain covered her body. I wanted to run to her but I know my prescence will be the end of her.

She motioned closer to me and I felt a strange shiver.

"Uh- Hi. haven't seen you for a while."

I blinked twice, swallowed hard and stared at her.

"You've been avoiding me. "

I blurted it out, that was what I really wanted to say all this time. Just want to know if she suceeded in hating me. I need to know that she turned her back on me.

Her smile makes me believe that I did the right thing. Pushing her away was the only resolve to have my peace but without her, My sanity left me. She had that talent of making me feel things I don't want to. Make me angry because of her stupidity. Makes me smile with her clumsiness and Gives me the urge to protect her and meddle with her fights. She did the same for me. It cost her everything.

I killed her.

She is now walking away from me. I was never used to that. i was always the one walking out on her- making her follow me everywhere I go and walking faster so she couldn't keep up. Now, I honestly want to run after her and ask her to hate me. I want to make sure she never comes close, cause when I looked into her eyes- all I saw was the same ones that night.

She asked me to go to a party, she spat at me. That's progress. I should be relieved but im feeling otherwise. That would be a good time to remind her. remind her that I'm good for nothing, no one knows that better than her..

"So, is she with you then?"

"You have a problem with that?"

I shouldn't have said that before. She wasn't a part of my world then, but I thought that a person who gives you nervous smiles, stands behind you in your matches and wears a shirt with the first letter of your name can qualify as 'with you'. I was a brat who wanted to compete. Always wanting to prove myself.

"I wanted to save you.. "

"you- shouldn't- I-"

"You're everything."

"Don't say that.. "

Its like I can feel the rain fall on me again. The vivid memory of an accident that destroyed the both of us. Well, she lost more than I did.

Im sorry..

x 0 x 0 o 0 x 0 x

My head is swirling, but it feels good. Like, my mind is floating and not weighed down by all the things in my life. I knew I never should've accepted her invitation but something in me wanted to be a part of her life again.

Somewhere inside, I wish that she'll run after me like before or smile at me nervously but that was all a big illusion. was it?

"Ouch!"

A strong slap at my back woke my thoughts up and I looked up only to find out that it was kevin.

" Head still hurts?"

"Hn."

"You really don't plan on telling me what happened last night?"

"Nothing happened." I answered and stood up, hoping that it will end the discussion.

"By nothing, you mean- Going home past midnight, soaking wet and in a daze?"

I knew he wouldn't give up. He was always like that, Sometimes I wish Id never say yes to the exchange student program. Any american kid- please, rather than kevin.

"Its about her, isn't it?"

The way he talks- it seems as if Ryuzaki was the only "her" in my life..well, she actually is.

"Silence, Silence! I knew it! I just knew it!"

I didn't react and left him alone. He had his answer..

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

The texts appeared so clearly in my phone and its from a number I do not know..

_RYOMA. Are you feeling better? _

_-Ryuzaki_

Reading it, was like the first time I read anything. I read it a hundred times and came to the conclusion that she is really coming back. should I take her in?

"Hey! whose that?"

"No one."

Kevin quickly snatched my phone and gave me "the look"

"Why do I have the feeling that I've read this message before?"

He was right, It was the same one. The same ones that I received that night.

"So, it comes down to this. You can live a guilt-free life by going away and living in a cave from her OR be happy and feel kinda guilty sometimes and be with her."

" I don't know what to do. " I finally said it. I really didn't know what to do anymore.

"Its better that way, it worked before. But you just can't keep pushing her away."

"I know that. im going to talk to her."

"you should've done that years ago, I think its too late."

"Its not."

We kept quiet, I collected my thoughts and he just looked at me questioningly trying to think of something to say.

"Go Ahead."

Seigaku. I told her to come here, she said she wanted to. I've been waiting for over ten minutes and I still don't know why im here. My mind is drifting again,

"Ryoma?"

I turrned and I just knew it, Im going to lose myself.

"ah. hey."

"can't believe im here again."

She looked at the school grounds hopefully. Maybe, looking for some traces of good memories- but she was right next to me, it made it less easier for her. I always remind her, didn't I? of bad memories.

"Thanks for dropping by, I just need to talk to you."

"Let's talk now."

Her eyes, it was never like this. Her eyes always avoided my gaze but now- it feels like she's been looking in my eyes for centuries.

"This isn't the right place."

"You don't have the vote for compromising."

Her tone suddenly went harsh, this was good. But why do I feel a pang in my chest? Like, she was the worst pang that sorrow ever brought..

"I just want to make thing easier for the both of us.."

I honestly don't know what to say, but this is it. I have to kee going.

"All those years, I kep thinking of- of- that night. What I did, my stupidity. Its been what? three years? I thought It will be fine after that but its not."

She didn't respond. She just kept looking at me.

"I can't do this. I can't stand next to you like nothing happened. I can't bear seeing you after all that's happened.. & I can't keep doing this, this- talking to you and telling you what I think- please tell me now, Do you hate me? Like what you promised?"

"I never promised you anything."

I was left speechless. Did she want to erase everything?

"But I promised myself. I'll never care for you that much, so much."

The wind blew hard but I didn't feel it. I was going numb by the second and all I could hear are the words she says, not even the noise of the cars passing by.

"-and you suddenly do things like that- like what you did last night. You know, saving me. Something you should've done before. I told myself that I'll never rely on anyone else but lat night- it was like you just existed to save me... For a moment, I believed you did, but you fooled me perfectly..."

She was close to tears, I inched closer.

"Let's end this now."

I whispered.

"Just tell me one thing. I need to know... Did our kiss mean anything to you?"

I had something to tell her, The truth. But I made a decision. I swallowed hard, i remembered something, so I held the tennis ball in my pocket tightly...

"NO."


	6. Chapter 6

**.. memories are cheap.. **

_These are encounters of people from the past, relates the story of what really happened in the missing past three years. The format, as you may have noticed is patterned from Paulo Coelho's Witch of Portobello..This pattern is from him alone. _

**Tomoka**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno's bestfriend**

It was never a secret that Ryuzaki Sakuno likes Echizen, Half of Seigaku's population does! But let me tell you the secret.. she LOVES him. She never meant to. She said it happened one afternoon, Ryoma was cornered by a group of thugs from the other school and he was punched so hard. He was getting into fights- he was too arrogant after a match with their school and

so they wanted to know the Ice Prince. Sakuno saw it happen, after her tennis match. She said it was the first time she felt like she was going to die of fear. Like her life depended on him, As if the pounch he took hit her heart at close range. She ran towards him and shouted frantically and that was it. She had the answer, she was inlove with the Ice Prince.

I told her it was the worst decision she ever made. She should concentrate on her tennis skills, she's on her way to being a top regular in the girl's division.she shouldn't waste time on ryoma but she was so stubborn. She was always there for him.

Up until the last.

**Rei**

**School drop-out**

ECHIZEN? that sick kid. he was too arrogant for his own good.. I punched him with all the energy I have but a girl suddenly screamed and ran towards him.

I couldn't believe it, someone could actually care for a monster that he was. A really pretty girl nonetheless. It was not the last time that he got in a fight, I heard there was a major one. Almost killed him but he was saved. I don't know who.

**Miss Smith**

**Girl's tennis advocate**

Sakuno is a born-leader. She made other player's heart feel light and make them want to go into the finals.

But something happened,

Ryuzaki sakuno never came in her finals match. too bad, I knew she had the chance to win. If she did, she should've been picked to be trained abroad for tennis. It was a great opportunity but months later she came back. telling me she cannot play anymore, she had some serious injuries. She never really explained much about it- just went out the door with her head down.

She looked okay but I knew she was wrecked inside.

**Captain Yamato**

**Police Officer **

It was a drastic accident. A girl so young was thrown in the air by a car. It was raining hard, the driver might have lost his control. I have nightmares of her bloody appearance. I rushed her in the hospital and my heart was crushed to see her grandmother cry hard. A boy came, He looked familiar- like I saw him on TV or somewhere else. He was in utter shock, he was frozen. The old woman slapped him but he didn't move. He fell in his knees, for about ten minutes he was like that. A doctor checked him, he was in a shock. He was taken to a hospital room as well.

I've never seen someone feel too much for a stranger. Maybe, they had a thing for each other- I want a love like that. A love that can make you fall on your knees.

**Yuki Lee**

It was not an accident, I should know.

I was the one who drove the car straight at her.. It was a good thing that the rain fell hard so they passed it up as an accident but Im serving five years for that- here in a juvenile dump abroad.

He deserved it. He ruined my brother's chances- he drove my brother to misery. I'll take him there as well.

I think, I succeeded perfectly.

**Ayame Schiffer**

**Yuki's friend**

Let me tell you what really happened.

Echizen, killed Ryuzaki.

How? In ways he never thought he could. His name was starting to stir up Yuki's crazy mind. He was crazy alright, but this echizen- pushed him to the edge. Yuki's brother was defeated by Ryoma. People lose, its life but for Yuki's brother that match meant everything- including a college scholarship and a tennis career internationally but with just a match with echizen? who was he anyway.

Yuki wanted revenge but he couldn't touch Echizen. The boy seemed like a weapon himself that could destroy anything. So he looked for a weakness. At first, we found none. His friendship with the regulars were exceptional but we could not touch them as well.

Then the girl came. It was a jackpot.

A person always has his Achilles heel. I should know that. I may be a "punk" like other people label me but my weakness has always been my mother. I thought for a second that Echizen would be an exception but he wasn't.

It was a usual day, He was walking and then a girl with long hair tripped inches away from him and he caught her. He looked straight in her eyes and scolded her. His eyes were angry, telling her to not do things like that and be more careful ..

Finally, someone he really cared about.

The plan was simple- lure echizen over to us by using the girl and hit him with the car. It was plain simple, but I take back what I said that the girl was a jackpot- no, she ruined our plan by ruining her life.

**Kevin**

**Ryoma's friend**

Echizen was in big trouble. I could sense it. I told him to ask for bodyguards cause there really is a serious group of students who wants to harm him. But he was being too "himself" that he dismissed every advice I gave. worse is? he got Ryuzaki involved.

Ryuzaki is a sweet girl. A bit stupid if you ask me, Keeping up with ryoma all this time. pfft. Echizen is one lucky bastard,

"ryoma -are you feeling better?"

her message, I read it aloud. ryoma just got punched reall hard on his way home. He even had a death threat from that yuki kid. I knew he wouldn't do what he said he would,

"I'll make sure you can't play tennis ever again.. "

I hated that kid's attitude.

It was raining real hard and I got a phone call.

"Sakuno is missing.. "

"what?" I said surprised.

"She said she'll talk to Yuki."

A strong lightning striked.

**Sakura Kim**

**Surgeon**

She is fine. Broken knees- shattered legs. Broken wrist.. She can be rehabilitated, but it won't be like before. Im sure she can be functional- what im afraid of is her emotional state. in rehabilitation, she rarely spoke. A boy usually came- Echizen? He was popular in our household. He was my son's hero.

He never talked to her, just sat outide and looked at her through the glass. He always said he did not want to make his prescence known. Few times, I thought I see his eyes turn teary, he stands up and returns after a few minutes.

She finally can walk on her own. Life came back to her and I hugged her tightly after months of supervision- I whispered-

"Someone was watching you all this time."

"I know.." she said.

"aren't you glad? you'll finally see him again." I knew this feeling. Young love, but her eyes turned gloomy.

"I doubt it.- "

**James Harrison**

**Psychologist**

Doctor Kim referred this teenager to me. She was a sweet youg girl. Very bright indeed. She answered wisely, it scared me. as if she was avoiding me. I was told to bring her old personality back but they don't understand- bringing back someone you've lost is hard.

If a person loses herself over an incidence- she has two choices. One, try hard to get herself back or completely lose who she is and start anew. The latter seemed easier to do but inorder to do that you have to do step one in one way or another.

The night of her accident seemed like taboo in our meetings but one night she suddenly opened up.

"I never thought that someone could make you so stupid."

I encouraged her to go on, I kept quiet.

"make you feel worthless and yet- you still cling to him. I know I should not save him, It was not my problem but when I saw blood on his face. when I saw how those kids planned to destroy his dreams... I felt- I felt like I existed that moment just to stop the world. stop everything so he wouldn't suffer."

She was about to cry but she looked like she was unaware that tears are falling from her eyes.

"I confronted Yuki. told him that I'm going to tell the authorities- but he had a compromise. I should go all alone, he will need to come to terms- something like a negotiation. he told me to be quiet about it... "

she paused, collecting her thoughts.

"But I was scared. I told tomoka. It was a mistake, Echizen suddenly came. He was clearly angry at me. He walked away- into the intersection- under the bridge.. That was our meeting place."

She started sobbing, holding onto the pillow tightly-

"Sakuno, you don't have to say everything now.. we can stop."

" I- I was too weak!! He walked toward and it hit me. It was not me thay want, there will be no negotiation to begin with- they just wanted ryoma to come out on his own. I ran as fast as I could but I could not give up. I screamed- I ran as fast as I could and I was winning- I was close.."

another blank moment. I stared at her, but she was unresponsive. I came closer, then she suddenly talked.

"A car headed straight at him but he didn't move. Like he wanted it to hit me. Like he wanted them to win- As if he wanted to repay everything with his life. Then memories came running to me. Many were surprisingly good- all memories was about him. The look in his eyes, his stare, the warmth of his hands. I pushed him aside- and the next thing I knew- drops of the rain were falling on my face. I couldn't feel my legs and right arm.. He was holding me close then he said it."

"Please- stay away from me.. Don't come near me.. hate me.. promise me.."

The alarm sounded. it was the end of our session.

**Police tape files recording**

**record no. 63**

POLICE: what is your name?

SUBJECT:Ryoma Echizen.

POLICE:What did you see?

SUBJECT:A car hit her.

POLICE:was it an accident?

SUBJECT:NO.

POLICE:You're suggesting foul play?

SUBJECT:Yes.

POLICE:Who did it?

SUBJECT:Yuki Lee.

POLICE:Are you sure?

SUBJECT:Yes.

**Sakura Kim**

**Surgeon**

the boy watching sakuno. he talked to me once- not actually to me. more of like to himself,

"She should never come near me again. We are a hopeless case, we will never be fixed again. We may, in some way-- but we will be nothing but taped up vases."

I never quiet figured out what he said and what he meant. that is all that I could remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**. .. IF You jump, I'll break your fall.. **

"Look, Im sorry sakuno."

Aiko made my day even worse by following me around almost the whole day. She rambled on about having fun and breathing a little from time to time.. I couldn't make out half of what she says!

"Sakuno, please look at me.. All im saying is-"

"Okay! stop!!"

I turned around and faced her, it has got to end.

"I don't care what you have to say. okay? it absolutely none of my business. Im not mad at what you did, it was your choice- so stop it- i still respect you.. I know that's what you're getting at."

"Thank you.."

"Look, I do respect you. I understand what you did, I was just dissapointed that you forgot your responsibility."

"Im sorry ryuzaki, reallly sorry if I let you down."

How I wish Echizen will tell me that.

His stern voice kept resounding in my ears. "NO."

I don't know what to do anymore. what happens, now that im utterly convinced that I am inlove with Ryoma but he doesn't feel the

same way. why am I surprised? It has always been like that.. even before..

"Sakuno."

Tomoka tapped me in the back and I knew just by looking in her eyes that we will do alot of talking..

" So, can you still breathe?"

"im trying.." i gave her a small smile.

"You know what. I regret giving you the adcvice of ignoring ryoma years ago."

"It was the greatest advice anyone could give me."

"I don't think so."

"Look- what should I do back then? cling to him? he practically told me to stay away!"

"he told you- so you followed?"

"what am i supposed to do?!"

"You should've fought for him!! Like, you never should have left him."

"its not. You can atleast tell him what you really feel."

What I feel? what could I lose right? absolutely nothing.

Darkness fell and all I had to do was go straight to him and tell him everything. It sounds easy but It was too hard to tell the truth when you've been living all your life in a lie. He is finally home, walking straight to their house. I took a deep breath.

"Hi." called out.

He looked at me and bam! my tongue tied automatically but I had to speak.

"Its my time to talk- could you listen?"

"I suppose. lets go inside."

His back was turned away- but it has to be here. Right now.

"No. i should start talking- just listen. please."

his eyes met mine and like a signal, i knew.. i had to begin.

"Its just simple. I lied. Lied about everything.. "

a pause. his expression slightly changed.

"I am not really happy like you think. Im hating every second of my life & I didn't even know why. I find myself crying but I don't exactly know why. Then you suddenly came back and everything became clear- I lied to forget you.. "

"Ryuzaki, stop-"

"No! you stop!! I can't go on following what you've said! Cause I cannot do that. I can't ignore you, Forget you. Hell! I can't even try.. "

"But you did forget me right? you did hate me?"

"I wanted to, honestly- i tried to hate you but I just can't. I was close to winning, so close to finally convincing myself that you are no longer a part of me but you tricked me again. You became so nice in that party!! You know what? for a moment there, I actually thought nothing really happened but its not real. Then you suddenly kiss me or I kissed you and im back to square one.. "

I breathed, his expression was unreadable..

"It meant everything to me. Firstime in years that I felt alive. Then you suddenly tell me you don't care?!"

the tears were coming-

"Its just easy- I don't care! I don't care if you took my dreams away or you cause my knees to ache when the weather gets cold. I could take that, its just you.. you going away, never coming back- it kills me!"

"Ryuzaki-please, we talked about this. don't make it complicated."

"You are the one who'se making it complicated. Echizen!! they're gone!! they are not coming back to hurt me! stop acting like you care for me! we both know you don't. why can't we be like before? you were always far away and im tagging along?."

"Don't do that."

"Im finished with following your orders. Its time to follow what I think. so its your choice.. but Im not going away.. never again."

I turned my back from him and I felt relieved. atlast, I finally said what I wanted to.

"Yuki is coming back to Japan this month. He's out of the rehabilitation."

A cold shiver ran down my body. eating me alive, my nightmare was coming back.

"We should be more careful."

"Im afraid of being scared ryoma. too tired of being safe. Im no longer afraid of dying."

"Don't talk like that ryuzaki. Please."

"Im going to talk to him."

"that's not a good idea."

"i know. but its worth a try."

I walked to our house and I felt a mix of happiness and fear. But someone was sudenly following me. Yuki? Im nearing our house. I paced faster but the person followed eagerly, I turned around. echizen.

"You scared me! what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you walk alone while Yuki might be here."

"Ahhh- come in,"

"NO."

"Grandma is not here- if that's what you're afraid of and i'll tell her its fine."

"I'll stay outside."

"Are you crazy? its freaking cold in here. "

"I have my jacket."

"as if that was a relief."

His eyes looked mine. This is definitely one of my favorite moments in life.

"get in. im going to be fine."

"you always say that." I gave him a smile and the night lasted forever.


	8. Chapter 8

.. cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence?

/paramore: we are broken/

The night lasted longer than usual. Sakuno looked out the window, echizen as still there. sitting.. he was the only thing in the world that was real. always was.

"Sakuno. what is he doing here? are you friends again?"

"Gran-"

"You should be more careful."

"thanks. i know that, but- I just can't let him go. "

"You did- years ago. why now?"

"I can no longer lie to myself."

I woke up at 3AM, looking out the window- I saw him sleeping. it was so cold. I had to keep him company.

A blanket, that was all the security I could give him. they tell me that I saved his life- maybe I did but I can never be strong for him. really strong. I just can't.

"hey." i whispered as he opened his eyes.

"what time is it?"

"3AM."

"You should go back- its dark in here."

"I should be the one telling you that."

A cold wind suddenly came and ryoma found the urge to say what he really wanted to.

"I already saw Yuki. years ago."

"wha-what? he's abroad right?"

"I went to talk to him."

"But you said.."

"I told you that so you'll stay away.. but- I changed my mind."

"Ryoma."

"He is not going after the two of us. I just thought that the guilt will go away if you avoided me but when i saw you walking away- I found it hard to breathe."

Sakuno was speechless. thoughts ran through her head-

"I guess what im trying to say is- Im not letting you go."

Author's note: DANG. SORRY. I have to end it now. :) i don't want to give them a happy ending. I just want it to be sort of HANGING.

sequel is coming my muse kinda failed me. I don't want it to drag on.. so there..


End file.
